ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Gourmand
Gourmands are a humanoid frog-like species from the planet Peptos XII. Appearance Gourmands are a small species with short stubby limbs, four-fingered hands, three-toed feet, six tubular growths on the back of their head, and three sets of gill-like markings on their face. Two sub-species of Gourmands have yellow eyes and have at least three tongues. Perk Gourmand Perk Gourmands are green all over, with a darker shade of green on the top of their head, and the same colour all over their backs and hands. They have very crooked teeth that appear outside the top of their mouth, forming an over-bite. Ben_10_Upchuck.PNG|Perk Upchuck in the Original Series Ben10omni upchuck 174x252.png|Perk Upchuck in Omniverse Vomit Man.png|Vomit Man, a Dimension 23 Perk Gourmand Cookmeister.png|Sergeant Cookmeister Perk Gourmands wear metal cups on their heads like helmets, and fight with spoons. Murk Gourmand Murk Gourmands are swampy-green, have tan bellies and muzzles, black digits and black-green spots on their tails, limbs, hips and back. Their eyes are sharper and pupil-less. Also, their teeth are now more aligned with visibly sharp canine teeth that appear outside the bottom of their mouth, an under-bite. Upchuck.png|Murk Upchuck in Alien Force/Ultimate Alien Upchuck HU.PNG|Murk Upchuck in Heroes United Murk Upchuck OV022.png|Murk Upchuck in Omniverse 562px-GourmandActor.png|Murk Actor Brown Bag.png|Private Brownbag Cast Iron.png|Sergeant Cast Iron Murk Gourmands wear metal saucers to protect their heads and fight with forks. Queen Gourmand The third sub-species of Gourmands is the Queen. So far she is the only example of a female of the species. Gourmand Queen.png|Queen Voratia Rumbletum Behavior Perk Gourmands and Murk Gourmands do not normally get along with each other, due to their differing mindsets, though normally every Gourmand will obey and protect the Queen Gourmand without question.Tummy Trouble Perk Gourmands are considered more thought-oriented and defense-minded, while Murk Gourmands are considered more action-oriented and attack-minded. Generally speaking, Gourmands are not an aggressive race as their main thoughts revolve around eating. The mere mention of food is enough to distract Gourmands. Given the chance, a Gourmand will begin snacking on any kind of material in its vicinity. Powers and Abilities Gourmands have strong eating abilities, with seven acid-filled stomachs, diamond-hard teeth, elastic stomachs, bellies and mouths and 4 long, adhesive tongues. Every Gourmand stomach, (including Upchuck's) is linked to the Bladder Dimension. Therefore, they can eat virtually any amount of substance. This is termed as Swarm Gastronomy.Rook Blonko This also means that every Gourmand stomach is linked to each other, which is why Upchuck was able to feel the pain and distress of the Gourmands, even from across the galaxy. Gourmands are able to eat anything inorganic like metal, rocks, and even Ascalon. Gourmands can swallow very large objects and digest them in seconds. This means that even a planet can provide sustenance for the Gourmands. Gourmand tongues can be used offensively to throw objects or grapple an opponent. They've proven to be strong enough to pull down Incursean warships and heavy machinery. It is still debatable if Gourmands are able to consume organic matter, though they can at least engulf it. Perk Upchuck has demonstrated this by swallowing several tigers, and later a Panuncian, while Voratia tried to eat Attea. In every case, they were immediately spat out. After digesting something, Gourmands can vomit glowing spheres of acid that explode upon contact with considerable destructive power. It has been shown that Murk Gourmands are able to swallow energy and redirect it.Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2 Gourmands have great stamina for their size. Gourmands can take a surprising amount of punishment for a creature of their size; Perk Upchuck was able to take the force of a moving car impact as well as being thrown through a wall. Gourmands can spit out slime. Gourmands can expel their breath downward in order to fly, using their belches like rocket thrusters. Gourmands can survive in space as seen after they ate their planet, they propelled themselves through space in search of another. Notable Gourmands Perk Gourmands *Perk Upchuck (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Perk Gourmand) **Vomit Man (the Hero Watch's DNA sample of a Perk Gourmand) *Sergeant Cookmeister Murk Gourmands *Murk Upchuck (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Murk Gourmand) *Sergeant Cast Iron *Private Brownbag *Gourmand Actor Queen Gourmands *Queen Voratia Rumbletum Notable Gourmand Hybrids *Rook Blonko (temporarily ½ Perk Gourmand in Outbreak) *Ultimate Kevin (part Murk Gourmand) *Omniverse Flashback Kevin (1/11 Perk Gourmand) *Big Chuck (½ To'kustar) Etymology The name "Gourmand" is a French word meaning that you like to eat a large part of good meal.http://www.larousse.fr/dictionnaires/francais/gourmand_gourmande/37652 The name "Perk Gourmand" is an homage to Tom Perkins, who designed Upchuck in the original series. The name "Murk Gourmand" is an homage to Glen Murakami, who redesigned Upchuck in Alien Force and was an executive producer for Alien Force and Ultimate Alien. In this regard, Perk Gourmands take Upchuck's original series design, while Murk Gourmands take Upchuck's Alien Force/'Ultimate Alien' design. Trivia *There are three sub-species of Gourmands named Gourmand Perk, Gourmand Murk, and their Queen. **Queen Gourmand's DNA is not in the Omnitrix. *Gourmands don't have a natural predator because they are at the top of the food chain.UpchuckFor a Few Brains More *If a Gourmand were to eat a Celestialsapien, the Celestialsapien would either be digested or spit back out. *During times of war, the Gourmands have a plan (known as Plan Omega) to eat their entire planet as a last resort, which can only be enforced by their Queen. Their way of thinking is that a planet cannot be conquered if there is no planet to conquer. **Plan Omega has been executed ten times in the past, with Peptos XI being the eleventh time.Queen Voratia Rumbletum References Crew Statements Derrick J. Wyatt Category:Sapient Species Category:Species